


Lehetnél ennél buzisabb?

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ARCHIVE WARNINGS MINDEN FEJEZET VÉGÉN AZ END NOTESBAN TALÁLHATÓ, Dean not giving a flying fuck Winchester, M/M, beszélgetés az iskola folyosóján, egymáshoz bújás, footballista!Benny, footballkapitány!Dean, gimnázium AU, homofobia, káromkodás, két új tanuló, könyvek, könyvtár, lyukasóra, matek házi, morcos!Benny, még több dolog a két új tanulóról, mégtöbb matekházi, növények, problémákat kerülő Benny, suliban alvás, ui azok spoileresek lehetnek, álmos!Cas, álmos!Castiel, álmos!Dean
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deannek és Bennynek körbe kell vezetnie két új tanulót, valakiknek lyukasórája van, valaki megfázik, két tanuló süket füleknek panaszkodik; azaz az élet Illinois állam egyik gimnáziumában. <strike>...és azon kívül</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689647/chapters/10705763">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az új tanulók

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deannek és Bennynek körbe kell vezetnie két új tanulót, akik miután megtudnak egy-két dolgot Deanről, nem értenek egyet foci csapatkapitányi címének jogosságával.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezt valamikor tavasszal írtam. Az inspirációt a címtől kaptam, ami egész nap zúgott a fejemben és pár véletlen, az osztálytársaimtól meghallott beszélgetés foszlánytól. (természetesen maga a fic nem történt meg, csak egy kis emberi butaságnak voltam szem vagy jobban mondva fültanúja)
> 
> Ez a fic nem egy sorozat része, viszont ez a negyedik fic a fanfices füzetemből.  
> Itt van az [első](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4487106) és a [második](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677674)
> 
> ez a fic angolul íródott,  
> magyarra én fordítottam  
> a beta pedig [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt

Dean, Benny és két új srác az iskola folyosóján beszélgettek. Mindannyian a football csapat tagjai voltak és Deannek és Bennynek körbe kellett vezetnie az újakat.  
Az egyik új srác megropogtatta az ujjait.  
\- Eww -kezdte Dean- Ezt nagyon nem kéne csinálnod.  
\- Mi van? -kérdezte a srác.  
\- Öm... tudod, azt a dolgot az ujjaiddal -elkezdett azon gondolkozni, vajon miért szólalt egyáltalán meg- Nem egészséges, ha sokat csinálod, remegni fognak a kezeid.  
\- Ki a fenét érdekel?  
\- Nos... téged kéne. A tested egészségének fontosnak kéne lennie számodra -ebben a pillanatban tényleg komolyan elkezdett azon gondolkozni, miért is nem fogta be vagy mondta, hogy "A gyíkokat érdekli, csak hülyéskedtem" vagy valami ilyesmit.  
\- Haver -kezdte a másik új srác- lehetnél ennél buzisabb? Honnan a francból tudod te ezt?  
\- A pasimtól. -vigyorgott Dean.  
A két új elkezdett szakadni a nevetéstől, Benny komoly maradt és úgy nézett ki, mintha meg akart volna ölni valakit, míg Dean csak mosolygott. Majd körbenézett és elkiáltotta magát  
\- Hé, Cas!  
Egy sötét hajú fiú kezdett el feléjük sétálni, majd mikor már Dean mellett állt, a fiú dereka köré rakta a karját és megpuszilta az arcát.  
\- Ömm... -kezdte meglepetten az egyik új srác- öm... mit csináltok?  
\- Ki ez? -kérdezte a másik  
\- Srácok, ő itt Castiel, Castiel ők az új csapattársaim.  
Cas intett nekik szabad kezével, ők pedig csak zavartan bámulták.  
\- Öm, te vagy a csapat kapitánya.  
\- Bizony.  
\- És ő pedig a te... öm...?  
\- A pasim, akiről az előbb beszéltem.  
\- Szóval meleg vagy? Egy köcsögöt választottak meg kapitánynak?!  
\- Igazából bi vagyok, bár nem hiszem, hogy ez számítana neked.  
A srácok gyorsan, undorodott arckifejezéssel, szó nélkül elsétáltak. Szótlanságuknak talán volt egy kis köze Benny "fogjátok-be-vagy-kinyírlak" üzenetű tekintetéhez.  
\- Annyira imádom betörni az újakat- hagyta el egy elégedett sóhaj Dean száját.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> A homofóbiát már tagoltam, másra pedig nem kell figyelmeztetés. Szóljatok, ha tévednék.
> 
>  ****~o~
> 
> Valamint nem tudom, hogy érdemes e ide is írnom, de azért megér egy próbát. **Angolul tudó bétát keresek** , mert az eddigi angolos bétám nagyon elfoglalt (most épp gépe sincs) és amúgy nem is SPN rajongó. Nyelvtant kéne ellenőrizni, amiben mostanában már nincs is annyi hibám, úgyhogy nem lenne egy nagyon nagy munka a bétázás. Ha szívesen segítenél, vagy kérdeznél valamit az email címemre ( _shellockojamjack@gmail.com_ ) tudsz írni :)


	2. A lyukasóra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deannek és Casnek is lyukasórája van, így, mint mindig, együtt töltik ezen rövidke szabadidejük.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~Éljen, végre megszületett a fordítás c:~~  
>  Bocsánat a késésért, de az utóbbi időben szinte egy perc szabadidőm sem volt, amikor mégis, akkor ezt próbálgattam írogatni, majd lefordítani magyarra. És mégis csak mostanra készültem el...
> 
> A béta [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt

Dean kijelentése után csendben álltak a folyosó közepén.

\- Francba! -mondta Benny, amint megszólalt a csengő és a többi diák elkezdett eltünedezni a tantermekbe- Mennem kell, a suli másik felében van órám. Matekon találkozunk. -válaszra se várva elsietett a szekrényéhez még utolsó mondata közben.

Dean és Cas továbbra is csak álltak, Castiel karja Dean dereka körül, Dean karja Casé körül. Nézték, ahogy sötét hajú barátjuk elszaladt, majd csak ácsorogtak, s élvezték egymás csendes társaságát.

A negyedik órájuk lyukas óra volt, szóval volt majdnem egy egész órányi szabadidejük.

A folyosó nagy barnakeretes ablakokon beáramló napfény által volt megvilágítva, a falak pedig sárgás narancssárgák voltak. Valamint a falakon voltak színes poszterek, hirdetések, papírok fontos információkkal és pár kép.  
Volt pár őszi dekoráció is, de mivel még csak a suli harmadik hete volt, az a kevés dísz, ami volt se volt feltűnő.  
Sőt, még a szekrények nagy része is tiszta ezüstszínű és matrica mentes volt, mivel senki se kapta ugyanazt a szekrényt, amit előző évben birtokolt és csak pár tanulónak volt ideje elkezdeni a személyre szabást.  
Ennek ellenére az őszi hangulat a levegőben volt. Hisz nem tudod figyelmen kívül hagyni a fáradtságot, a nyár friss emlékeit, a szenvedést, az új könyvek illatát, az-istenem-még-csak-szeptember-van érzést, a pokoli hideg reggeleket, de a mennyforró délutánokat és a tényt, hogy életben vagy, pedig a nyári szünetnek vége és végülis annyira nem rossz az egész.

Kék szemek egy közeli a Földről készült festményen pihentek és picit ráncosak lettek a sarkuknál egy lusta, boldog mosolytól; míg egy pár zöld szem lassan végigjárta a folyosót. Az üres volt, mert mindenki vagy órán, vagy a suli területén kívül volt és élvezte lyukasórájával járó röpke szabadságát. Nem szabadott elhagyni az iskola területét délután kettő előtt, de ha nem késtek óráról, a tanárok félrenéztek, amikor ők 'kiszöktek'.  
A közeli lapok sok mindent hirdettek. Egy versíró versenyt, szakkör dolgokat, egy közeledő matek felmérést, a suli kertjének a re-  
Matek! MATEK HÁZI!

\- Basszus! -hagyta el a káromkodás Dean száját, amint eszébe jutott, hogy nem volt kész a matek házi feladata. Ez nem lett volna nagy baj bármelyik másik tantárggyal, de a matek tanáruk nagyon szigorú volt, és rengeteg házit adott, amit minden óra elején le is ellenőrzött.

\- Mi a baj Dean? -kérdezte Castiel kíváncsian, s homlokráncolva, ahogy lassan elfordította a fejét a festménytől, hogy barátja arcára nézzen. Épphogy pár milliméter volt kettejük orra közt.

\- Kész a matek házid? -kérdezte Dean.

\- Azt terveztem, lemásolom a tiéd.

A szeplős fiú sóhajtott, s lehellete enyhén hozzáért a másik fiú orrához és felső ajkához.

\- Hát akkor meg kell csinálnunk most, a matek a következő óránk.  
  
Castiel felnyögött, jelezvén irritáltságát.

\- Naaa -nevetett Dean-, túléled, ha most az egyszer megírod a matek házit, nem lesz olyan szörnyű.

\- Dean, ez förtelmes. Minek oldjak meg egy rakat értelmetlen matek feladatot számtalanszor? Egy vagy két példa bőven elég lenne ahhoz, hogy megtanuljuk azt, amit tudnunk kell, és azt csinálhatnék a szabadidőmben, amit csak akarok csinálni.

\- Hé, néhányan gyakorlásból tanulunk, oké? -jó kedve volt annak ellenére, hogy a lyukasóráját nem tölthette alvással. Morcos Cas mindig megmosolyogtatta. A srác ellenállhatatlan volt a homlokráncolásaival, irritált hangjával és időnként keresztbe tett karjaival- És nem fogod megúszni, csak azért, mert nyavalyogsz. Ugyanannyit kell majd dolgoznod, mint nekem.

A kék szemű fiú erre megint csak felnyögött.

\- Naa -lépett el Dean-, elmegyek a cuccomért, meg te is. Találkozzunk aa... ammm, a könyvtárban!

\- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy hol van?

Dean egy pillanatra kinyitotta a száját, majd rögtön be is csukta, kicsit lejjebb billentette az állát, enyhén kinyitotta a száját, gyorsan balra felkapta a tekintetét, aztán jobbra, végül Castielen állapodott meg- Hát persze. - ezzel megfordult és elsétált messze elhelyezett szekrényéhez.

Cas őt nézte, amíg ő le nem fordult a következő sarkon. Ó lábak szakadt farmerban, a felett egy régi szürke póló, ami hátulról nem látszott, mert el volt takarva egy piros flanel inggel.

Castiel megfordult és elindult közeli szekrényéhez, fekete tornacipői csendben érintették a padlót. Szerette, amikor az iskola békés, az összes folyosó pedig üres volt.  
Szerette az embereket. Messziről. Szerette nézni őket, szerette az egymás felé intézett kedves kis gesztusaikat, szerette a kis dolgokat, amik  
mássá és különlegessé tették őket. De amikor túl sok időt kellett töltenie valamelyikükkel, néha a beléjük fektetett hite meggyengült. A bunkó röhögések, a cikizések, beszólások, nem vicces viccek, és az ehhez hasonló dolgok szomorúvá tették őt.  
Ezek nem történtek meg sűrűn, főleg nem felé irányulva, de még így is jobban szerette messziről figyelni őket, vagy ha nem voltak ott, s ő tudta hallgatni a folyosó csendjét. A csend sok mindent elárulhat.

Elért a szekrényéhez és kinyitotta annak szürke ajtaját. Belül csak a táskája volt. Nem pakolta ki a cuccait, mert valószínűleg úgyis kap majd egy másikat, közelebb Deanéhez. Csak találniuk kellett egy diákot, aki hajlandó volt cserélni.

Fogta a táskáját, felvette a hátára és lassan becsukta a szekrényét. Miután hallotta annak halk kattanását, megfordult, kezeit kék kapucnis pulcsija zsebeibe rakta és elsétált.

Az egyik osztályterem ajtajánál hallotta egy kiabáló tanár hangját és egy másiknál egy tanárét, aki hangosan beszélt, de ezeken kívül semmi nem történt könyvtárig való útja során.

Kinyitotta a könyvtárajtót és belépett. A hely nagyon szeretni való volt. Természetesen tele volt könyvespolcokkal. Valamint volt néhány faasztal és szék is. Na és ott voltak még a virágok. Voltak köztük virágok a szivárvány minden színében, mini faszerű valamik és néhány beazonosíthatatlan növény.  
Az itt levő illatok mindig frissítőek voltak.

Cas bólintott a könyvtárosnak, aki egy a korai huszas éveiben járó lány volt.  
Ő éppen az egyik könyvespolcnál állt és könyveket katalogizált.  
Mindig barátságos, türelmes és jó beszélgető partner volt. Nos, kivéve, ha fájt a feje.  
De szerencsére ez ritkán esett meg.  
Mindenesetre jól ismerte a kék szemű fiút. Nem beszéltek mindennap és volt, hogy a fiú csak jött, köszönt, aztán pár órával később szó nélkül ment is.  
De volt, amikor egy-két órán keresztül folyamatosan csak beszélgettek.

Castiel lerakta a táskáját a legközelebbi asztalra és leült abba a székbe, amelyik azzal volt szembe, ami az ajtóra nézett.  
Lecipzározta a pulcsiját és kibújt belőle. A póló, ami rajta volt, fekete volt és AC/DC volt ráírva piros betűkkel, valamint Deantől volt kölcsönvéve. Nos, kölcsönvéve, ha a szó "kölcsönvenni" azt jelenti, hogy elveszed valaki cuccát és soha nem adod azt vissza. Bárhogy is, a póló alatt volt még egy hosszú ujjú szürke póló is.

Míg a széke hátára akasztotta a pulóverét, a könyvtáros odasétált és leült az asztalra, keresztbetett lábai pár centire a padlótól.

\- Nézd, mit szereztem neked! -mondta a lány egy vidám mosoly kíséretében és lerakott egy nagyon réginek tűnő könyvet az asztalra.

\- Ez...? -aztán kinyitotta és elolvasta címet- Ezt milyen lehetséges módon szerezted meg? -nem nézett fel, túl elfoglalt volt a könyv nézegetésével; a borító, a lapok, minden.

\- Talán mágia -nevetett.

\- Úgy hiszem, lehetséges.

A lány kuncogott és visszament dolgozni.

\- Hááááziii iidőőőő -mondta Dean és lerakott egy pohár kávét barátja elé.

\- Ó, köszönöm - mondta; becsukta a könyvet, lerakta az asztalra és a kávé köré fonta az ujjait.

Eközben Dean ledobta a táskáját az asztal mellé és leült a Cassel szembeni székbe. Szeretett Cassel szemben ülni, és hogy ha az a hely az ajtóra nézett, hogy mindig tudja, éppen ki lépett be, akkor az egy király és kényelmes hely volt.

Berakta a táskáját az ölébe, hogy kivehesse a szükséges könyveket. Ahogy az asztalra rakott egy matek könyvet, felnézett Casre, aki óvatosan kortyolgatta a valószínűleg túl forró kávéját.  
Dean a suli automatájából vette, szóval nem volt valami jó, sőt, még nem-rossz se, de Cas még így is boldog volt, mert az íz akkor nem számított neki. Másrészről a koffein az olcsó italban nagyon is.  
Teljesen az ivásra koncentrált. A műanyag pohár átmelegítette a kezeit és mivel azt közel tartotta az arcához, bőre ott is felmelegedett és még kicsit még rózsaszínes is lett.  
  
Mikor a pohár kiürült, lerakta az asztalra. Az megváltozott, mióta ő pár perce ránézett. Könyvek, füzetek, tollak, ceruzák, és egy számológép volt rajta.  
  
\- Most, hogy készen állsz, kezdjünk hozzá –mondta a zöld szemű fiú, kinyitotta a füzetét és egy narancssárga matek könyvet, majd kézbevett egy ceruzát.  
  
\- Hány feladatot vagyunk kötelesek megcsinálni? –kinyitotta a füzetét és egy tollat választott az íráshoz.  
  
\- Amm… azokat, amik meg vannak jelölve pirossal –a ceruzája hegyezésével foglalkozott, fel se nézett.  
  
\- De… -kezdte, s arcára rémült kifejezés ült ki- ez az egész oldal meg van jelölve.  
  
\- Nos… igen. –lerakta a hegyezőt.  
  
Castiel tágra nyílt szemekkel bámult Deanre, míg Dean elkezdte olvasni az első feladatot.  
  
\- Hé, ez nem is olyan rossz. –mondta a zöld szemű fiú- Máris tudom, hogy kell megoldani az első feladatot. –mosolygott győzedelmesen, majd átnézett a második feladatra- Viszont nem tudom, hogy ezt hogyan kell megoldani.  
  
Cas közelebb hajolt, hogy elolvashassa a rövid szöveget, majd azt mondta:  
  
\- Én tudom.  
  
\- Király!  
  
\- Nem hiszem.  
  
\- Mert…?  
  
\- Azért, mert két oldalas a megoldása.  
  
\- Arrrgghh, nem lesz időnk befejezni –sóhajtott és újra átfutott az első feladaton- Oké, szóval tudjuk, hogy a…  
  
~o~  
  
A könyvespolcok telis-tele voltak új és régi könyvekkel. Némelyik rikító és színes, míg a többi kopott vagy szimplán csak halványszínű volt.  
Egy könyv fényes piros borítóval és sárga betűkkel, egy másik piros és fekete borítóval, fehér betűkkel, emellett három világoskék borítós, fekete betűkkel.  
Túl messze voltak; a címek és az írók kivehetetlenek voltak.  
Egy növény néhány levele belógott a könyvek elé. Voltak sötét és nagyon világos levelei is. A nap megcsillant némelyiken, s voltak apró virágok is köztük, melyek sárgás rózsaszínűek voltak és a kö-  
  
\- Dean!  
  
A szeplős fiú megriadt, enyhén ugrott egyet és fura hangot adott ki.  
  
\- Amm, mi? –kérdezte és ártatlanul Cas óceán kék szemeibe nézett.  
  
\- Elkalandozott a figyelmed –öt feladattal már készen voltak, de még mindig sok volt hátra, és már csak kb 25 percük volt matekig. Cas valamelyest még fáradt volt, de egyben már kezdte érezni a koffein hatását.  
  
\- Nemisigaz! –próbált hihető lenni, de teljesen elbukott. Cas ”ugyan-kérlek” arckifejezéssel bámult rá vissza- Oké, mégse. –sóhajtott- Szóval mi volt ez?  
  
~o~  
  
A fehér papírpohár lassan jobbra gurult, majd balra, majd jobbra és így tovább, ahogy egy ceruza böködte és löködte. A pohár belsejében pár csepp barna folyadék úgy mozgott, ahogy a pohár forgott.  
Egyszercsak a pohár megállt. Nem messze tőle volt egy barna kör, mely ugyanabból a folyadékból állt, mint ami a pohárban volt.  
A ceruza, megunván a poharat, áttért a körre, s megtörve annak formáját, értelmetlen dolgokat rajzolt belőle.  
  
\- DeanDeanDean! –a kék szemű fiú teljesen a kávé hatása alatt állt. Vagy meg akarta menteni a világot, vagy kiakart dőlni egy ágyban. Mindenesetre a házi lefoglalta, nem hagyva neki időt a döntés meghozásán való próbálkozásra. És később, matekon már nem lett volna meg az esélye a választásra, mert az első öt perc után bealudt volna.  
  
\- Igen? –a szeplős fiú bal tenyerében pihentette fejét és a poharat nézte, amivel ”játszott”. A haja pont olyan kócos volt, mint általában Castielé.  
  
\- Muszáj befejeznünk a házi feladatot! Nem engedheted meg magadnak az alvást!  
  
A szeplős fiú válasza egy mély nyögés volt.  
  
\- Dean! Ez épp nem is nehéz, itt van hozzá az egyenlet a könyvben –rámutatott egy oldalra a tollával.  
  
Dean lassan felemelte a fejét és ránézett a könyvre.  
  
\- Ó, persze! –az arca felragyogott, mintha az élet értelmét értette volna meg- Tudom!  
  
\- Szóval mennyi? –boldog volt, hogy Dean végre teljesen rá figyelt.  
  
\- Nemtudom. –hadarta.  
  
Most Cas nyögött fel.  
  
\- Bocsi Cas –mondta miközben lehajtotta a fejét az asztalra és kezeit is végignyújtotta- Egyszerűen rohadtul nem tudok koncentrálni. Johnsonné keresztbe fog lenyelni minket.  
  
A hangja tompa volt, mert a jobb karja közvetlen az arcában volt, de a könyvtáros, aki éppen elsétált mögötte egy kupac könyvvel a kezeiben így is meghallotta.  
  
\- Várj –megállt az asztaluk végénél – Johnsonné a matek tanárotok?  
  
\- Igen –nyögte Dean.  
  
\- De ő ma nem jött suliba.  
  
\- MI? –a zöld szemű fiú majdnem leesett a székről, ahogy hirtelen felegyenesedett.  
  
\- Ez igaz? –kérdezte Castiel, pont annyira izgatottan, mint a szeplős fiú.  
  
\- Igen –kuncogott a lány- Beteg, egész héten hiányozni fog.  
  
\- Ezaz! EEEZAAAAAAZZZ! –Dean gyorsan felállt és elkezdte behajigálni a cuccait a táskájába- Azt a rohadt! Igen! Köszönöm! Frinces-francos hallelúja!  
  
\- …Dean, az én cuccaimat is a saját táskádba pakolod.  
  
\- Hidegen hagy.  
  
Castiel vállat vont és felsőtestével végignyúlt az asztalon pont, mint barátja tette előtte. Hallotta, ahogy Dean pakolta a könyveket és egyéb dolgokat, majd egy hangos puffanás, aztán léptek, és végül a mellette lévő szék megnyikordulása.  
Ruhák, vállak dörzsölődtek,  
kezek, ujjak összeértek  
két fáradt fiú hamar elaludt, s halkan szuszogott  
nem messze egy könyvtáros csendben kuncogott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~ARCHIEVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> Minden szerepel a "tags" szekcióban. 
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> A fordításban [Fantazy Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/) segített egy kicsit ("Fucking yas!"-hez nem volt semmi ötletem),  
>  És azt hiszem sikerült használnom egy nem létező szót [löködte], melyről magyar bétám annyit mondott ,,Á szóval ezt említetted korábban. Hm, minél többször olvasom, annál értelmesebben hangzik, szóval nemtom" úgyhogy maradt
> 
> _Apropó, még mindig kerestetik egy angolul tudó, bétázásra hajlandó egyén!_
> 
> Valamint lenne 2 kérdésem:  
>  1, Angolul is tudók! A magyar vagy az angol vers jobb a fejezet végén?  
>  2, Van, aki "csak" magyarul tud/szeret olvasni? Mert ha nektek jó angolul is, akkor nemigen vesződnék a fordítással, hisz ez az egyik fő ok, ami miatt minden később kerül fel. Ha van akár csak egy valaki, aki azt mondja, hogy neki kell magyarul, akkor semmi probléma, minden megy tovább, ahogy eddig volt. Viszont ha nincs, akkor nem látom értelmét a fordítgatásnak.  
>  Tehát(és énhas), **továbbra is legyen magyar változat?**


	3. Adam és Andrew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most jobban megismerhetjük az új fiúkat, valamint Dean és Cas még mindig nagyon álmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Nagyon_ bocsánat a sok késésért, a fic utáni jegyzetben megmagyarázom.
> 
> Valamint tudom, hogy közületek sokan nem szeretitek a saját karaktereket)jelen esetben Adam és Andrew), de nem tehetek róla, 'rám ragadtak'. Jó hír viszont, hogy ezen kívül már csak egy jelenetben kapnak főbb szerepet, és abban egy SPN-es karakter is komolyabban benne lesz. Ezek után se tűnnek el, de már majd nem kapnak akkora szerepet.
> 
> A béta szokásosan [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt, és Adam és Andrew kinézetének az ötlete is tőle jött.
> 
> Remélem tetszeni fog ez a fejezet!
> 
> u.i. a képet Adamről és Andrewról én rajzoltam

 

Amíg Benny órára sietett, Dean és Cas egymás mellett álltak, Adam (az ujjropogtatós fiú) és Andrew (Adam ikertestvére) lassan sétáltak a folyosón, a diákok és tanárok tengerében.  
Néha valaki véletlen beleütközött a táskájukba vagy a vállukba, de úgy tűnt, őket nem zavarja. Ugyan próbáltak nem útban lenni, de ez közel lehetetlen volt.

\- Szerinted igazat mondott? -kérdezte Andrew, amint a folyosó elcsendesült. Már majdnem az összes tanuló órán volt.

\- Nem tom, gondolom ja, de most komolyan? A kapitány meleg? -fújt egyet, mintha a haját akarta volna elfújni a homlokából- És így viselkedik a suli kellős közepén? - világosbarna haja jócskán elérte a szemöldökét, a próbálkozás hiába volt- Nem tom, lehet, csak hülyéskedtek, pff, nem tom.

\- Az ujjropogtatós dologra gondoltam.

\- Óó... nem tom.

-Milyen óránk lesz?

\- Nekem dráma a 111-es teremben, neked meg lyukasóra.

\- Elkísérjelek a teremig?

\- Miért, egyedül nem tudok sétálni? -meglökte bátyja vállát, emiatt neki kissé oldalra kellett lépnie.

\- Vagy csak elfelejted, hogyan kell járni - majd viszonozta a vállba lökést.

\- Csak mert egy héttel előttem tanultál meg járni, nem jelenti, hogy elfelejtem hogyan kell. Lökött. -ennél megállt,mert megérkeztek a dráma teremhez.

Andrewnak kellett jó három másodperc, mire rájött, hogy már a jó ajtónál voltak.

\- Meg is érkeztünk öcsi -mondta, mintha mi sem történt volna- Vigyázz magadra, szerezz jó jegyeket és telefonszámokat, -itt suttogásra váltott- nekem.

\- Jah, peerrsze.

Andrew nézte, amint Adam bement a terembe és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Jóval több, mint fél óra szabadideje volt és fogalma nem volt, mit csináljon.  
Kiszabadott menni az iskola területéről? Ha nem, hova kellett volna mennie? A csapattársai, Bradley(?) és Dilan(?) biztos elmondták, de ő vagy elfelejtette, vagy épp nem figyelt.  
Odasétált egy mindenféle trófeákat tartalmazó szekrényhez, és tükörként használta annak üvegét. Ujjaival beletúrt hajába, sóhajtott és elsétált.  
Szinte senkit se ismerni és semmit se csinálni majdnem egy egész óráig pocsék és fárasztó.  
Andrew még azt se tudta, hogy a következő órája mi volt.  
Átnézte a táskáját az új órarendjéért, de végül nem járt sikerrel. Miután visszapakolta a dolgait a táskájába, azzal töltötte szabadidejét, hogy járkált az iskolában.  
Nem sokkal az óra vége előtt rátalált a könyvtárra. Be is ment oda.  
Az első dolog, amit észrevett, az a sok növény volt. _Nagyon sok növény. Wow._  
A második dolog két alvó fiú egy közeli asztalnál, és hogy a könytáros nem volt az asztalánál.  
A fiúk ismerősnek tűntek neki. Közelebb ment és meglátta, hogy fogták egymás kezét, valamint, hogy az egyikük a focicsapat kapitánya volt.

\- Ehm, bocsi, tudnál... amm, segíteni nekem? -dadogta, majd óvatosan megfogta a világos barna hajú fiú vállát.  
Ő és a másik fiú olyan közel ültek egymáshoz, hogy a mozdulatot a sötét hajú fiúnak is éreznie kellett, de ő csak morgott egyet, míg a csapatkapitány lassan felemelte a fejét és Andrewra nézett.

\- Ah, te? Mit akarsz? -továbbra is fogta barátja kezét és mikor észrevette, hogy Andrew szinte kétségbesetten próbálja nem bámulni a kezüket, még morcosabb lett.

\- Ahm, szóval igaz, amit korábban mondtál? -nagyon kínosan érezte magát, ahogy a football csapat kapitánya bámulta. Na meg ez az egész helyzet! Legbelül könyörgött magának, nehogy elpiruljon.

A barna hajú fiú teljesen hátra fordult. _Nagyon mérgesnek tűnt.  
\- Mi, hogy Cas és én együtt vagyunk? Bajod van vele?_

_\- Én.. Én csak- Én az ujj ropogtatós dologra gondoltam._

_\- ...Mi?_

_\- Azt mondtad, nagyon nem tesz jót... Miért gondoltad, hogy rólatok beszéltem?_

_\- Mert korábban seggfej voltál ezzel kapcsolatban._

_Andrew lenézett és elkezdte bámulni a kezeit._

_Végül a sötéthajú fiú törte meg a kínos csendet, azzal, hogy odahajolt a csapat kapitányhoz és odasúgta neki:_

_\- Dean, ne legyél túl szigorú vele, ez az első napja itt._

_\- De Cas, azt-_

_- **Dean** , első nap._

_\- Ahh, oké._

_Cas arcon puszilta Deant majd visszatért aludni._

_Dean ránézett Andrewra egy eröltetett mosollyal az arcán._

_\- Szóval mit akartál?_

_\- Öhm, reménykedtem, hátha talán tudod, mi lesz a következő órám. Tudom, hü-_

_-Matek._

_Andrew meglepettsége tisztán tükröződött az arcán._

_\- Röviden annyi -Dean elég büszkének tűnt, ahogy elkezdett magyarázni- Mivel football edzésed van délután, ugyanaz a matektanárod, mint a csapat majdnem összes többi tagjának._

_\- Tehát matek jön._

_\- Aham -megfordult a fejében, hogy azt már nem teszi hozzá, hogy Mrs. * beteg, és akkor a fiú fölöslegesen várna a teremben, de meggondolta magát- És egyben nem. Hiányzik a tanár._

_\- Ó, értem, köszi! -itt egy pillanatra elgondolkozott- Öm, mit kéne csinálnom?_

_\- Hogy érted?_

_\- Mármint most. Lyukasórán? Elhagyhatom a sulit, vagy van egy hely, ahova mennem kéne?_

_Deant megintcsak megkísértette a fiú megviccelésének gondolata. De meggondolta magát. Megint._

_\- Nem haver, bárhova mehetsz. Csak időben érj vissza a következő órádra._

_\- Komolyan? -vidáman nevetett egyet._

_\- Ja, komolyan. -mosolygott, de az inkább grimasznak nézett ki._

_\- Klassz. Öhm, köszi... öm..._

_\- Dean._

_\- Igen, Dean, tudtam ám. Köszi, sziasztok._

_Aztán kínosan kisétált a könyvtárból. Legalább megtanulta a két srác nevét, a következő óráját, és hogy mit szabadott csinálnia. Viszont még mindig nem tudta az igazat az ujjas dologról. Sóhajtott egyet, és arra gondolt, milyen hosszúnak igérkezett a nap._

_Miután becsukódott a könyvtár ajtó, Dean odafordult barátjához._

_\- Hé, mit akarsz csinálni?_

_Cas ránézett._

_\- Jó lenne aludni._

_Dean csak nevetett, majd válonveregette Castielt._

_\- Oké -ásította- Gyere, keressünk valami kényelmesebb helyet._

_Fogták a cuccukat, elköszöntek a könyvtárostól, és kiléptek a folyosóra.  
Időközben a negyedik óra véget ért és a folyosók zsúfolttá váltak._

_A fiúk a szekrényeknél találkoztak egy lánnyal, aki elmondta neki, hogy a matektanáruk hiányzott, és adott nekik 2 lapot, amit a tanár küldött mindkeninek._

_\- Komolyan? -Dean sóhajtott és nekidőlt a falnak- Otthon van, beteg, de még így is van energiája házit adni?!_

_\- Dean, néhányan a gyakorlásból tanulunk._

_A szeplős fiú válasza egy morranáss volt._

_\- Héj, mi a baj, Dean? -kérdezte Benny ahogy odalépett hozzájuk._

_\- Láttad már ezeket? -Dean Benny kezébe nyomta a papirokat._

_\- Voa, mik ezek?_

_\- Házi a következő matekra._

_\- Evvvv - visszadobta barátjának a papirokat és elkezdett elsétálni._

_\- Ez elől nem tudsz elfutni -kiáltotta utána._

_\- Nem érdekel, attól még megpróbálom._

_Dean elvigyorodott és ránézett a nagyon álmos Castielre. Megfogta a karját és annál fogva húzta maga után, egészen a fiú szekrényéig. Miután minden cuccukat berakták az említett szekrénybe, elindultak az egyik fiú öltöző felé. Azt ritkán használták, ugyanis túl messze volt a tornateremtől, és a legtöbb ember lusta volt. Valamint bezárva se volt, mert senki se hagyta ott semmilyen dolgát._

_\- Áhh, tökkkéletes -sóhajtott Dean, majd becsukta a szemét miközben elnyúlt egy padon. Széttárta karjait Casre varó várakozása közben, de semmi se történt. Kinyitotta a szemét, hogy lássa mi volt a baj._

_\- Mi az? Most már szégyenlős vagy? -vigyorgott._

_Cas válaszként gyorsan ráfeküdt -szinte ráugrott- Deanre, ezzel minden levegőt kiszorítva mindkettejük tüdejéből._

_\- Voa haver -köhögte- Hé, mi van a gatyádban?_

_\- A kemény dolog, ami neked nyomódik? A kulcsaim. Gondoltam odébb rakom őket és csak aztán fekszem rád, de türelmetlen voltál. -ezután barátja vállába temette az arcát._

_\- Álmodj szépeket - mondta Dean, mielőtt megpuszilta Castiel nyakát. Majd becsukta a szemét és relaxált._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> Minden szerepel a tags szekcióban.
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> Szóval az első ok, az, hogy szeptemberben és októberben semmi szabadidőm nem volt, aztán bár sok rengeteg szabadidőm volt, az azért volt, mert nem voltam jól, és soha nem tudtam rávenni magam az írásra. (aki eltekint a mondatban felhalmozott 'volt'-ok számától, az kap egy szelet virtuális pitét c: )  
> De aztán két olvasónak* köszönhetően, akik hagytak nekem kommentet, visszajött az íráskedvem. És most nagyon boldog vagyok és még egyszer megszeretném köszönni nekik, hogy vették az időt és írtak nekem! :) Esküszöm, amikor leültem ezt fordítani, egész végig mosolyogtam és élvezet volt fordítani. Valamint köszönöm azoknak, akik olvassák a ficeimet és/vagy hagynak kudost, és különösen köszönöm annak, aki még ír is. Bearanyozzátok az életem!
> 
> A második ok az, hogy _nagyon_ akartam írni Adamről és Andrewról, de tudom, hogy van, aki nem szereti a saját karaktereket, úgyhogy nem tudtam, mit csináljak
> 
> **~A következő fejezettel kapcsolatban~**
> 
> Tudom, a mostaniban nem történik túl sok minden, de a következőben már valószínűleg fog.  
> És próbálom minél előbb hozni, de holnap pl szülinapi bulira megyek, amin még mindig van sok mindent kidolgoznom (és lehet, eltűnök 2-3 napra), valamint májusban érettségizek infóból, ezért sok időt kéne tanulással töltenem (heh), úgyhogy sajnos nem tudom, hogyan és mikor jön a következő fejezet. Bocsánat!
> 
> u.i. ha volt, amit magyartalanul írtam, az azért, mert már félig alszom. Éés közben az előbb majdnem a javítatlan verziót raktam fel xD azt hiszem most inkább megyek aludni
> 
> _* a két kommentelő[SassyMeg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg) és Lexy (aki itt nincs regisztálva)_


End file.
